


Litt svinn må ein rekne med

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [27]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Best buds, Gen, Middag, Nynorsk, kumle
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: “Ja, men då kan vi lage mat i dag då?”“Vi, seier du?” Han knip augene att og glisar mot henne.“Du! Eg kan lage neste gong.”“Men kva skal eg lage?”Sana tenkjer seg om eit par sekund. “Eg kan bestemme no, så kan du bestemme kva eg skal lage neste gong?”“Berre viss du lovar å lage sjølv. Ikkje restar frå frysaren eller frå suppa Yousef laga til deg i går.”Faen. Sana bit seg i undereppa. Ho håpa ho skulle kome unna.“Ok…. Men ikkje noko komplisert då? Maks fem ingrediensar?”Isak gnir tenksamt peikefingeren over leppa.”Ok. Kva skal eg lage?”“Eg må tenkje meg om”, protesterer Sana.“Viss du skal ha mat i dag så må du bestemme deg no! Eg må handle.”“Du har god tid, vi skal jo på skulen først.”“Men eg må planlegge handleliste.”





	Litt svinn må ein rekne med

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [You lose some and win some](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660774) by [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni)



> English translation: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660774

 (Illustrasjon: @_artvandeley)

Sana og Isak heng ved vindauget i trappa. Dei ser søvnig utover skulegarden, der elevane er på veg til andre time. Isak er på morgonens andre kaffekopp, frå kantina denne gongen. Han tek ein slurk og kikkar misnøgd ned på den. Sana prøver å skjule smilet som snik seg fram, ho veit han er morgongretten enno. Berre to koppar kaffe, og klokka er heller ikkje ni enno, to ting som gjer at _sånn er det berre_. I tillegg dro Even tidleg på jobb i dag, noko Isak heller ikkje har latt passere upåakta hen. Han har opptil fleire gonger mint henne på at han har på både Evens jakke og…. andre klede som tilhøyrer han. Sana vil helst ikkje tenke på underbuksene hans, nei takk.

“Når skal du invitere meg på middag att, då?” Ho glisar opp mot han. Det har blitt ein tradisjon, dette at dei et hos kvarandre med jamne mellomrom. I praksis er det Even og mora til Sana som lagar maten, men i dag er både mora og Even bortreist, og Sana er freista til å prøve lukka og overtale Isak til å lage mat til henne. I verste fall får han by på ein kyllingburger frå Mækkern, tenkjer ho.  
“Det får bli når Even er tilbake”, mumler han medan han ser ned i telefonen sin.  
“Så du kan ikkje lage mat sjølv?”  
“Klart eg kan! Men det er vel triveleg å treffe Even også?”  
“Joda, men det er lenge sidan det berre har vore oss, då.”  
“Jooo… det er jo det.” 

Ho synes ho ser eit glimt av varme i augene hans. Ho vil gjerne vere saman med berre han, det er sant, det. Snakke om skule og studier og framtida og ikkje tenke på om det kjem kommentarar frå sidelinja, anten det er frå Even, Yousef eller hennar eiga mor.

“Ja, men då kan vi lage mat i dag då?”  
“Vi, seier du?” Han knip augene att og glisar mot henne.  
“Du! Eg kan lage neste gong.”  
“Men kva skal eg lage?”  
Sana tenkjer seg om eit par sekund. “Eg kan bestemme no, så kan du bestemme kva eg skal lage neste gong?”  
“Berre viss du lovar å lage sjølv. Ikkje restar frå frysaren eller frå suppa Yousef laga til deg i går.”  
Faen. Sana bit seg i undereppa. Ho håpa ho skulle kome unna.  
“Ok…. Men ikkje noko komplisert då? Maks fem ingrediensar?”

Isak gnir tenksamt peikefingeren over leppa.”Ok. Kva skal eg lage?”  
“Eg må tenkje meg om”, protesterer Sana.  
“Viss du skal ha mat i dag så må du bestemme deg no! Eg må handle.”  
“Du har god tid, vi skal jo på skulen først.”  
“Men eg må planlegge handleliste.”

Sana held på å knekke saman i latter. “Planlegge handlelista! Kven er du og kor er Isak? Er du Even i Isak-ham?”

Isak ser snurt på henne. “Eg _må_ planlegge, då. Då sparer ein pengar.”  
Sana smiler mot han. Han er søt når han ser snurt ut. “Javel. Du skal lage kumle.”  
“Kumle? Kva faen er det? Noko mystisk marokkansk? Vi sa maks fem ingrediensar, alt marokkansk utgår, det er jo tjue krydder i det!”  
“Kumle er ikkje marokkansk! Trudde du var kronisk norsk, eg?” Ho ler av det forvirra andletet hans.  
“Kumle er potetballar, Isak. Potet og mjøl, serverast med kålrabi og røykt lammekjøt.”  
Isak ser nesten fortvila ut.  
“Eg kan ta med kjøt, eg”, seier ho trøystande. Mora laga ein kjempeporsjon i går, og Sana hugsar ho snakka høgt om kor praktisk det var å lage store porsjonar, at det var berre å ta opp frå frysaren. Sjølv hadde ho stått og latt orda gå inn det eine øyret og ut det andre medan ho forsøkte kutte gulrøtene i nokonlunde like tjukke skiver. “Mamma har noko liggande. Men oppskrift på resten får du finne sjølv!”

Smånynnande snur ho seg og går smilande mot fysikktimen sin, medan Isak står forfjamsa ved vindauget i trappa og ser etter henne.

Når Sana kjem til Isak tidleg på kvelden, står han i gangen når ho kjem opp. Han har forkle på, og eit lag av kvitt kliss på hendene. Ho ser på dei og rynkar på nasen. “Kva er det der, Isak?” Han ser ned på hendene og glisar. “Kumlekliss, Sana. Du kom akkurat i tide til å ikkje rekke å hjelpe til.” Ho ser påteke letta på han. “Puh. Redda av at eg tok feil trikk, altså.”

“Dust”, flirer han mot henne. “Kom inn. Vil du ha te medan du ventar? Dei skal koke ein halvtime først.”  
Ho ser på han. “Koke?”  
“Ja? Er det så rart?”  
“Eh. Eg er nesten sikker på at det står trekke i alle oppskriftene eg har sett…”  
“Trekke? Kva faen tyder det?”  
“Øh…” Sana blir svar skuldig.

“Kom igjen, la oss sjekke.” Isak dreg opp mobilen og finn fram google. _“kva tyder å trekke”._ “Jeeez. _trekke fisk, fiske_. Dette har jo ingenting med fisking å gjere!” Han ser ned på skjermen att. “ _forhude_ Eh, Sana… kva er det du driv på med på kjøkenet?” Han ser skjelmskt på henne og hevar eit augebryn. 

Sana tek opp sin eigen mobil og opnar Messenger. Etter litt knotting fram og tilbake ser ho opp. “Yousef seier det tyder å syde eller småkoke. Ikkje store bobler, men like under kokepunktet. Det gir vel meining?”

“Oi.”  
Ho flirar av Isak som plutseleg får det veldig travelt. “Faen”, lyd det frå kjøkenet. Ho sparkar av seg skorne og tuslar etter. Vasken er full av potetskrell, og de er kvite flekkar av potetsaft på heile benken. Ein stabel skitne skåler står ved sidan av komfyren, der ei stor gryte står og fosskokar. Det renn gråleg, klissete skum ned langs sidene på kjelen. Isak står foran komfyren og prøver febrilsk å dra gryta av varmen. Sana grip eit litermål og fyller kaldt vatn i det, og heller det i gryta. Kokinga stoppar opp og den grå overflata roar seg.

Isak tek ei sleiv og putter den nedi gryta. Langsomt løftar han opp ein klump av samanklistra potetballar. Han ser på den utan å seie noko. “Faen”, kjem det til slutt.  
Sana slit med å halde seg alvorleg. “Sana! Ikkje le! Eg svergar, det var nydelege ballar før, akkurat rett storleik…”  
Sana hevar eit augebryn. “Og kva storleik var det?”  
“Som ballar vel?” svarer Isak. Idet han skjøner kva han har sagt vert han sprutraud. “Ja, altså omlag som...fiskebollar?”  
Sana greier ikkje halde seg, men knekk saman i latter.

Dei ser skeptisk ned i gryta. Langsamt rører Isak rundt. Klumpen ligg og flyt i ein tjukk, grå masse som strekker seg som mislukka slim når han løfter den med sleiva.  
“Vi kan ikkje ete dette?”  
Sana ser frå den klissete grauten til Isak. “Eigentleg burde eg seie ja, berre for å sjå deg ete det. Men….” Ho ser på overflata att. Den faste massen dett frå kvarandre når Isak rører. “Då ender det berre med at du overtaler meg også til å smake, og det vil eg ikkje.”  
Ho ser på han. “Eh… vi kan bestille take-away?”

Isak fnyser. “Nei ass, der går grensa, Sana!” Han snur seg mot benken. “Sjå, vi har kokte potetar. Og vi har gulrot og kålrabi, for det sa mora til Even at det skulle vere.”  
“Har du ringd svigermor?” Sana greier ikkje la vere å fnise.  
“Ja? Ho er dritgod til å lage mat.” Isak let seg ikkje merke med Sanas vantru stemme. “Faren til Even lager digg fiskesuppe, eg skal spørje om du kan få oppskrifta. Så enkel at sjølv du greier den, Sana!” Han dultar borti henne. “Det hadde vore noko å imponere Yousef med, det. Fiskesuppe og nybakt brød. Kjærleik på høgt nivå!”  
“Ehhh…” Sana ser skeptisk ut. Ho veit han vil følge det opp seinare og spørre korleis det går.  
“Serr, den er kjempeenkel. Gulrot, purre og lauk, fløyte og kokosmjølk, og så legg du oppi fire bitar laksefilet du har delt i fire kvar til slutt, og let det småkoke i fem minutt.” Han peiker på henne. “Øy, småkoke. Korfor stod det ikkje dét i oppskrifta i staden for den trekkinga?”  
Sana ristar på hovudet. “Anar ikkje.” Ho ser mot komfyren att. “Kva gjer vi med denne suppa då? Du kan ikkje la den stå til Even kjem heim. Han kjem jo til å bruke det mot deg resten av livet dykkar.”  
Isak smiler mot henne. “Så du har trua?” spør han mjukt.  
“Hæ?” Ho skjønner ikkje kva han meiner.  
“Du har trua på at Even og eg blir langvarig? For han kjem jo aldri til å gløyme denne greia her.” Han veiver med hendene mot gryta.  
“Åh.” Ho ser på han. “Viss du berre ikkje serverer han dette så går det nok bra, iallfall.” Ho ser på han nokre sekund og smiler. Isak legg arma lett rundt skuldra hennar og dreg henne inntil seg. “Eg skal ikkje servere deg dette heller. Hjelper du meg å få helt det ned i do?”

Etterpå steiker dei potetane saman med kjøtet Sana hadde med, og serverer det med gulrot og kålrabi. “Det var godt dette også”, seier ho mellom tygga.  
“Det var digg. Veit du kva mora di har gjort med kjøtet? Det var så utruleg mørt.”  
Ho ser på han. “Eg har absolutt inga aning. Og eg tippar det er best at vi sender Even til mamma for å spørre, tvilar på at du vil fatte noko som helst.”  
Han smiler skeivt til henne. “Joda, eg er matlagingsmasteren. Eg kan alt om matlaging.”  
“Right.”

“Lurer på kven som fann på å lage kumle den første gongen?” undrar Isak når han ser utover benken med alle dei skitne skålene. “Det er jo minst tre gongar så mykje arbeid som å berre koke potetane.”  
“Det var sikkert _food by accident_ , som så mykje anna”, meiner Sana. “Ei dum jente som reiv rå potetar for å lage mos i staden for å bruke kokte potetar.”  
“På linje med den første røykalaksen, då bålet brann ut før fisken vart steikt og den berre fekk røyksmaken?”  
“Eller dei som gløymde ein laks under ein plankebit, men fann ut det var ein god idé å ete den etter nokre veker.”  
“Kva med dei som først tørka fisken før dei la den i blaut i vaskebøtta?”  
Sana ser skeptisk på han. “Hæ?”  
“Lutefisk. Det er heilt seriøst lut og fisk.” Han skjêr ei grimase. “Den som gjorde det burde gått i skammekroken i staden for å servere det som mat.  
Sana skakar på hovudet. “Det må ha vore mykje svinn, då.”  
“Litt svinn må ein rekne med i darwinistiske samfunn”, meiner Isak.

Han går bort til skapet. “Vil du ha kaffe?”  
“Ja takk.”  
Isak romsterer rundt i hyllene. “Pokker.” Han snur seg mot Sana med eit glas pulverkaffe i handa. “Vi har berre pulverkaffe. Går det bra?”  
No er det Sanas tur å vise ei grimase. “Serr? Kven fann på å lage supersterk kaffe, deretter fryse den og så tørke den på høg varme i vakumkammer og fjerne væska ved kondensering? Og så blande den med vatn og drikke den etterpå?”  
“Ein fyr frå New Zealand, trur eg, ein David Strang.” Han trekk på skuldrene.  
Sana ser skeptisk på han. “A strange guy, med andre ord.”  
“Sikkert han som sa at _mornings are for coffee and comtemplation_ først også.”  
“Men ikkje for pulverkaffe”, seier ho bestemt. “Har du te?”  
Isak snur seg mot skapet att. “Te har vi, ja.” Han rekker henne ein pakke Yellow Label.

Med eit sukk tek ho i mot den. “Here we go again… Men av to onde vel eg det minste”, mumlar ho og puttar teposen i kruset sitt.

**Author's Note:**

> Dette er den andre ficen eg skriv til P3-aksjonen. Denne vart på nynorsk, mest av alt fordi eit av orda eg fekk var veldig nynorsk. Men kanskje greier eg lokke nokon ut på fic-galeien også ;) 
> 
> Til gjengjeld har eg tenkt å omsetje denne til engelsk til glede for dei som av ein eller annen grunn ikkje kan eller vil lese den på nynorsk. Så berre smør deg med litt tålmod om du synes dette vart vanskeleg :) (PS: Eg har i utgangspunktet tenkt å omsetje sjølv, men om nokon her skulle føle at deira perfekte bidrag i ficverda vil vere å gjere det for meg, så feel free, som vi seier på nynorsk. Eg vil gjerne godkjenne omsetjinga før publisering.)
> 
> Til utlendingar som no trur dei har fått vite nøyaktig kva kumle er: #sorrynotsorry. Kumle _er_ potetballar, men kjært barn har mange namn, og variantar av retten heiter bla. kumle, kumpe, klubb, raspeball, potetball og sikkert mange andre ting. Dei lagast i ulike storleikar og fasongar, med og utan kjøt inni, og med ulikt tilbehøyr. Alt saman avheng av kor du (eller forfedrene dine) er frå. 
> 
> "Kumla" i denne historia er eigentleg trøndersk "klubb", men med multigeografisk tilbehøyr.
> 
>  
> 
> Aksjonen på https://www.spleis.no/project/51899 er åpen fram til 1. desember. Det er berre å fortsette å gi.
> 
> Takk til evakyaki for gjennomlesing, flisespikking og nynorskkorrektur ❤
> 
> ***  
> Belønningar (prompts) som er brukt her:  
> Ord: kumle, kjærleik, te; skammekroken  
> Bilete: https://www.instagram.com/p/BhZuUBRlDlE/


End file.
